Weather stations (or monitors) are generally known, which may incorporate other functions or be included as part or a function of an equipment of another type and in particularly a clock. Conventionally, weather conditions and especially weather forecast conditions are often indicated by means of symbols on an LCD screen, such as sun, cloud and snowflake symbols, the whole of which or some of their parts (segments) are turned on and off as appropriate. Such symbols are however usually insufficiently prominent and unattractive.
The invention seeks to provide a weather station that is capable of indicating weather conditions in a more prominent or attractive manner.